ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Tours: A Kingdom Hearts Adventure
This is The Hong Kong Disneyland Version of Star Tours II Which Featured Kingdom Hearts, Nickeldoen and More Including Captain & G2 Droids from Star Tours. Plot Captain Rex (AKA RX-24) is Back on This Newer Version of Star Tours, But This Time He Took You to Disney & Non Disney Worlds and Also Chased by Villains led by Prince Charming (from Shrek the Third) and Kahmunrah (from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian). Characters Items *Applejack's Honesty necklace *Bagpipes *CLOT’s TRON: Legacy Bambi toy *Fluttershy's Kindness necklace *Football equipment adorned with Epcot's The Living Seas logo *Genie's Lamp *Gramophone *Instant Camera *MacBook *Marksman-H combat remote *Pinkie Pie's Laughter necklace *Prince Edward's sword *Rainbow Dash's Loyalty necklace *Rarity's Generosity necklace *Stitch doll *Twilight Sparkle's Magic tiara Voice Cast Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Paul Reubens as RX-24 Patrick Warburton as G2-4T, AC-38 Mike West as G2-5T Tom Fitzgerald as G2-9T Allison Janney as Aly San San Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 Jesse McCartney as Ventus, Roxas and Theodore Willa Holland as Aqua and Suki Higurashi Reno Wilson as Marco Bellies Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Demi Lovato as Herself Kelly Hu as Stacy Tom Kenny as Spongebob Sqaurepants Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Jim Cummings as Pete, Lord Dr. Nightmare, Kaa Marc Thompson as Shark Veronica Taylor as Sheep Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Bobble, Carl Wheezer Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Tara Strong as Kitty "Hello Kitty" White, Timmy Turner, Poof Laura Summer as Mimmy White Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Raven Symone as Iridessa America Ferrera as Fawn Lucy Lui as Silvermist Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Jeff Bennett as Clank Pamela Adlon as Vidia Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Daran Norris as Cosmo, Adolf Hitler Susan Blakeslee as Wanda Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Wallace Shawn as Tom Morrow 2.0 Frank Welker as Jabberjaw, Dumbo, Elliot, Scooby Doo, Aracuan Bird, Salty the Seal, Animals, Creature and Alien Vocal Sounds Alyson Stoner as Herself, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Chelsea Staub as Herself Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Yuri Lowenthal as Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver Darryl Kurylo as Zack Taylor Eric Artell as Billy Cranston Kari Wahlgren as Trini Kwan Kim Mae Guest as Kimberly Ann Hart James Arnold Taylor as Prince Charming Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah Gallery Alpha685433large.jpg|Alpha 5 piloting the Gummi Ship 1000 Gadget (Star Tours).gif|Gadget Hackwrench as a Star Tours agent Quotes *ALY SAN SAN: "Star Tours is proud to introduce the Gummi Ship 1000. The most advanced transport of its kind in existence that is made by Chip 'n' Dale. With high-speed warp drive and a travel range over 1,000,000,000 light years, the 1000 makes touring the universe safe and comfortable. Star Tours offers you the widest seats in the most leg room of every carrier. Every Gummi Ship is equipped by the most reliable pilots..." *ACE: "Greetings." *ALY SAN SAN: "...And fast astromechs..." *RD-D2: (beeping) *ALY SAN SAN: "...And the greatest IC-360 camera droids. With more flights and more destinations, Why don't you take your tours with Star Tours!?" *ALPHA 5: "Excuse me, captain..." *ACE: "Who are you?" *ALPHA 5: "I'm Alpha 5, systems analyst." *ACE: "It's about time, the binary motivator's acting up." *ALPHA 5: "I can do it by myself! Pasta la pizza, baby!" *ACE: "Just make it quick. We're scheduled to depart in a few minutes." *APLHA 5: "Then there's no time to lose. Off with you. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Tour droids... really. (computer beeping) Aye yi yi yi yi!" *ALY SAN SAN: "Please pay attention to the following safety information. When the automatic doors have opened, please proceed directly across the ramp into the cabin. Continue to move all the way across your aisle, filling in every available seat. Universal Regulations require that all carry-on items be safely stowed beneath your seats. To fasten your restraint, use the yellow strap to pull the black strap out from the right side of the seat, and snap it into the buckle on your left. For your safety, remain seated throughout your flight with your restraints securely fastened. And please watch your children. Do not put on your flight glasses until instructed to do so by a crew member. One final reminder, (waves her finger) smoking and photography are never permitted on any Star Tours flight. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask a Star Tours agent. You'll be boarding in just a few moments. Thank you." Trivia Category:Disney attractions Category:Canada Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disneyland Anaheim Berlin Resort Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Reboot